


going home

by orphan_account



Series: shimadacest week 2017 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It begins familiarly enough: Hanzo picking his way through the late-night streets of Hanamura, a furious lecture burning on his tongue, a very intoxicated Genji plastered to his side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day five: firsts/childhood
> 
> (i would lay down my life for first-kiss fics)

It begins familiarly enough: Hanzo picking his way through the late-night streets of Hanamura, a furious lecture burning on his tongue, a very intoxicated Genji plastered to his side.

“Haaanzo.” Genji's grinning so wide Hanzo can feel the scrape of his teeth as he croons into the side of Hanzo's neck. “Hanzo, I can't believe you played Soulcalibur with me!”

Hanzo wants to be angry with him, _I cannot believe you shirked your responsibilities yet again to go drinking and play video games_ , but it's nearly four in the morning and Genji had been so pleased to see him and he's tired. And this is...nice, in its way. Drunk or not, Hanzo hasn't seen Genji smile this way for what feels like a very long time.

“Hanzo, you were _so bad_.” Genji dissolves into helpless giggling.

Hanzo _hmphs._ “I do not have your overabundance of practice. Watch your feet, you're going to trip me.”

“Maybe you should give me a piggyback ride, then,” says Genji.

“Absolutely not,” says Hanzo, horrified.

“Boo, you whore,” says Genji, then sniggers, little puffs of air against Hanzo's skin. “I'd give you a ride if you asked.”

“You are in no shape to be carrying someone else. You cannot even carry yourself right now.”

“Hmm, that's not what I was offering.”

Hanzo does trip then, startling over his own feet. Genji barely manages to balance him before they both go crashing to the ground. He's howling with laughter.

“Careful, anija! I thought I was the drunk one.”

“You are,” snaps Hanzo. At some point, Genji has managed to get his hand tucked down into Hanzo's collar, his skin fever-hot. Hanzo refuses to draw any attention to it.

“Hey,” says Genji after a moment.

“Hm?” The gates of Shimada castle are close enough to touch, Hanzo's exhaustion made all the worse by the proximity to his bed.

Genji stumbles, falls back, pulling Hanzo with him. Hanzo moves to catch himself, but there's nowhere to go. Genji 's backed them into an alcove just inside the gates, his back to the wall, a sharpness to his expression that belies how much Hanzo saw him drink in just the short time he spent at the arcade.

Then Genji lets out a small, frustrated sound, and kisses Hanzo messily at the corner of his mouth.

Hanzo freezes, feels Genji do the same. Another smaller, sadder sound, and Genji is peeling away from him, patting him awkwardly on the shoulder.

“Well. G'night then. Thanks for walking me home.” He staggers up the path towards the castle proper, hunched over, hands shoved down into his pockets.

For a long while, Hanzo doesn't move. Without his brother's obnoxious heat all over him, the night feels bitterly cold. Genji's footsteps get farther and farther away until they fade from Hanzo's hearing entirely.

Hanzo presses his palm against his mouth, suddenly very awake.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at shimadacestinc!


End file.
